Memorable of Love
by X401U
Summary: Di seumur hidup kalian pasti pernah merasakan cinta kan?aku juga merasakan cinta yg diberikan oleh sahabatku tp sayangnya aku tidak membalasnya krn cinta yg ia rasakan padaku memang tidak boleh terjadi, kumohon lanjutkan hidupmu dan lupakan aku tp ternyata cinta tak mudah dilupakan olehnya meskipun sudah 10 tahun berlalu dan sudah banyak cinta yg singgah dihidupnya Newbie BL Fict


Tittle: Memorable of Love

Rating: T or more

Genre: Romance and Drama

Cast: All DB5k member de el el

Disclaimer: I own nothing exept this story

Happy Read Everyone

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Aku menghela nafas melihat gedung megah di depanku 'baiklah Kim Jaejoong semangat ini adalah langkah pertamamu Hwating' ucapku dalam hati pada saat masuk . Aku mengedarkan keselilingku lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja resepsionis "Maaf menggangu kalau Tuan Park dari bagian HRD ada di lantai berapa?"tanyaku wanita resepsionis yang kira-kira usianya sebaya denganku, dia tersenyum terhadapku, Hwang Ji Min itu yang aku baca pada name tag yang ada di dada sebelah kanannya.

"Ah anda pasti Kim Jaejoong-Ssi?" aku mengangguk

"Anda sudah ditunggu diruangannya, ada di lantai 5 lalu belok kanan ruangan paling ujung adalah ruangan beliau" jawabnya

"Ah Gomawo" aku mengangguk lalu dia menyerahkan name tag sebagai tanda tamu kepadaku lalu aku pun berlalu menuju lift. Kulihat pintu lift akan segera tertutup, tanpa sadar aku berlari dan berteriak "Ah Tunggu...tunggu...tunggu sebentar Bisa Tahan Lift nya !" pintu lift yang hampir tertutup pun kembali terbuka kulihat seorang pria didalamnya dia sepertinya seumuran denganku,pakaiannya cukup modis sepertinya seorang pengusaha muda "Gomawo" ujarku aku pun menghembuskan nafas sambil mempoutkan bibirku kebiasaan yang sering kulakukan secara tidak sadar setelah memencet tombol lantai 5 kulihat tombol lantai 9 sudah menyala. Aku melihat bayanganku di bayangan yang terlihat buram dihadapanku berusaha merapikan sedikit rambutku yang sedikit berantakan akibat aksi mengejar lift tadi lalu membenarkan letak kacamata tebalku. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku aku menolehkan kepalaku ke pria disebelahku, tapi dia melihat kedepan lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearahku sambil tersenyum, aku tersenyum kikuk seperti hanya perasaanku saja. Tanpa kusadari bahwa benar pria itu memang sejak tadi memperhatikanku dan tersenyum kecil kearahku. Suara lift berbunyi manandakan aku sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju. Aku pun langsung mengarahkan kakiku keluar langsung menuju ke arah ruang Tuan Park aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu. Lagi- lagi aku tak menyadari bahwa pria itu tersenyum aneh sebelum pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Kim Jaejoong"

=^.^=

"Baiklah Kim Jaejoong-Ssi selamat datang ke perusahaan kami" Tuan Park berdiri lalu tersenyum sambil mengajakku untuk bersalaman, aku pun ternyum dan membalas jabatan tangannya setelah berdiskusi masalah kontrak dan sebagainya akhirnya kami mencapai kata kesepakatan mengenai kontrakku sebagai pencipta lagu di perusahaan ini,"Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada orang dibalik layar membuat perusahaan kami bisa sukses seperti ini, Mari" Ajaknya akupun tersenyum dan mengikutinya keluar.

Sementara itu di tempat lain seorang pria baru saja keluar dari pintu lift langsung menuju ke sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat yang berada di ujung koridor. Tapi seseorang gadis berpakaian kantor dengan wajah cantik dan berpenampilan fashionable untuk ukuran seorang sekertaris merentangkan tangannya untuk mengahalangi jalannya, pria itu mengerutkan alisnya "Kau mau kemana oppa?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatapnya tajam, pria langsung tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi wanita itu "_come on_ Vic tentu saja aku ingin menemui Direktur kita tercinta, ada hal yang perlu aku laporkan, Jaa" kata pria itu sambil berlalu tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti setelah wanita itu kembali menghalanginya "Tapi Si cantik masih ada di dalam" katanya tegas

"Apa?untuk apa dia pagi-pagi sudah ada di kantor?"

"Entahlah, dia hanya menyuruhku untuk melarang siapapun masuk sebelum dia keluar" jawab sekertaris yang bernama Victoria Song itu sambil mendorong pria yang bernama Park Yoochun itu ke arah sofa tunggu disitu "Nah oppa tunggu saja disini dan biarkan aku menjadi karyawan yang baik karena menuruti perintah atasannya" ucap Victoria lalu kembali ke mejanya

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Kurasa takkan lama lagi kau tahu kan sikap bos kita jika ada si Cantik"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut dari dalam diikuti terbukanya pintu itu dan keluarlah seorang wanita cantik berambut kecoklatan dengan wajah yang kusut, terluka, dan kecewa entahlah sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Ia pun langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan kedua orang yang terus memperhatikannya semenjak keluar dari ruangan.

"Sepertinya kau bisa masuk sekarang Oppa"

Yoochun pun langsung masuk kearah pintu yang masih terbuka itu

Seorang pria dengan serius membaca dokumen yang ada ditangannya, menyadari ada yang masuk ia pun berucap tanpa menolehkan arah matanya

"Victoria bisa kah kau panggilkan CS untuk membersihkan ruanganku?"

"Setidaknya lihat dulu siapa yang kau ajak bicara"

Pria itu pun melihat siapa yang berbicara

"Oh kau Yoochun-ah duduklah, tunggu sebentar aku sedang menyelesaikan ini"

"Ck dingin seperti biasanya pak direktur"ia bergumam mengejek, setelah duduk sebentar memperhatkan seseorang bekerja saja tanpa melakukan apapun rasanya membosankan lalu ia teringat sesuatu sedikit mengganggu tidak apa kan? Yoochun melihat tumpukan bekal makanan yang terjatuh di lantai dan juga figura foto yang sepertinya sengaja dibanting ke lantai, ia sudah menduga suara keributan tadi pasti bersumber dari sini lagi-lagi si cantik dan bosnya bertengkar, ayolah mereka sudah dewasa Demi Tuhan mereka sudah bersama hampir 7 tahun dan bertunangan selama 1 tahun terakhir.

"Kau harus bersikap tidak adil terhadapnya Yunho-ah" orang yang ternyata bernama Yunho itu terhenti sebentar sambil melirik ke arah sahabatnya semenjak SMP itu. Lalu melanjutkan melakukan tugasnya lalu berucap

"Bukan aku yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal Chun, jika tidak bisa menerima perlakuanku dan sikapku padanya dia...bisa pergi kapan saja"

"Dia punya perasaan... dia bisa terluka kau tahu kan kalau aku paling tidak bisa melihat perempuan terluka"

"Aku tahu itu Chun, aku tahu bagaimananya rasanya jika seseorang yang sangat kita cintai mengabaikan keberadaan kita bahkan mengabaikan perasaan tulus yang kita berikan untuknya, untuk itu jika dengan aku ada disampingnya saja bisa mengurangi perasaan sakit itu tapi jika untuk memberikan hatiku, aku tidak bisa...benar-benar tidak bisa." Ucap Yunho sambil memandang kearah jendela, moodnya untuk berkerja benar-benar hilang setelah bertengkar dengan tunangannya pagi ini.

"Kau tahu kau harus mulai melupakannya Yunho-ah"

Yunho hanya terdiam ia sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu

'kau pasti aka lebih kaget dengan siapa yang kutemui tadi pagi di lift' Ucap Yoochun didalam hati sambil menatap kasihan terhadap sahabatnya itu

"Ayolah Chun kita pergi temani aku sarapan aku lapar sambil mendiskusikan laporan yang kau bawa , aku butuh udara segar" ujar sambil berdiri

"kau pasti bercanda Yun...sarapan kau bilang?lihat jam bos" jawab Yoochun sambil mengikutinya

Yunho hanya tertawa melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 lalu mengoceh "_its Brunch_ Chun,,, _Brunch Time_"

"_Okay bos, actually its my dutty as your employee to accept all your reques_t" jawabnya sambil keluar mengikuti bosnya

Aku memberikan senyum kepada setiap orang yang aku diperkenalkan Tuan Park padaku dia mengajakku berkeliling dari mulai lantai 1 sampai kini lantai 8 dan memperkenalkanku kepada semua karyawan sampai rasanya wajahku kaku karena harus terus tersenyum sepanjang waktu, aku memang bukan orang yang mudah untuk tersenyum kepada orang yang baru dikenal bahkan orang-orang di tempatku bekerja sebelumnya mengenalku dengan si wajah dingin karena aku jarang berbicara, dingin, sombong, berwajah menyeramkan lah dll tapi itu sebelum mereka mengenalku, ah aku jadi rindu dengan kantor lamaku. Aku sadar dari pikiranku saat kurasakan tuan Park menepuk bahuku "Tenang saja Jae-ah nanti kau juga akan mengenal mereka masih-masih" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"Ini buku perusahan segala hal tentang perusahaan ada disini, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa bertanya padaku"

"Ah aku lupa sesuatu lantai 9 adalah ruangan untuk para petinggi sedangkan lantai 10 ruang rapat, tapi kurasa kau pun tidak akan langsung berhubungan langsung dengan direktur secara langsung berdua nanti saja seniormu pasti akan memperkenalkan lagi pula sepertinya para direktur pun sedang sibuk, tak apa kan?"

"Tentu saja pak tidak masalah bagiku pak" jawabku pada pria berusia akhir 40 han itu

"Kau duluan saja Jae-ah kau tau dimana ruanganmu kan?aku harus menemui beberapa staff"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum"Baiklah saya duluan pak" aku pun pergi ke arah lift dan menunggu lift turun sambil meregangkan otot wajahku yang kaku karena terlalu banyak tersenyum. Begitu pintu lift terbuka memperlihatkan dua pria yang terlihat saling tertawa bersama. Aku terkejut kurasakan mataku melotot melihat mereka salah satunya pria yang kutemui di lift pagi ini dan satunya lagi. _OH GOD_ kenapa kami bertemu lagi.

TBC

* * *

gimana?masih belum jelas yah maklum ini baru perkenalan author newbie ne salam kenal ya

sorry kalau membosankan atau apa tapi setidaknya kasih pendapat readers biar nanti author perbaiki lagi ini FF pertama soalnya

kalau banyak typo maaf ya, ini juga terinspirasi dari kisah hidup author sendiri yang pernah disukai orang yg berjenis kelamin sama dan fict ini didedikasikan untuk menghargai perasaan dia terhadap author cuman mau bilang "Maaf kalau aku ga bisa bales ungkapan perasaan kamu, dimana pun kamu berada aku sayang kamu karena kamu sahabat aku dan sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri"

Ok deh kebanyakan ngomong Review ne?

Gomawo udah baca -deep bow-


End file.
